¡San Valentín es un cliché!
by Leandro-sensei
Summary: Ranma, Akane, San Valentín y una frase desafortunada. ¿Hace falta decir más?


¡San Valentín es un cliché!

-¿Te gustaría que hagamos…algo…al salir del Instituto?

Ranma levantó esa ceja derecha como solo él sabe hacer y me escrutó con aquella mirada que me desnudaba, más por vergüenza de mi parte que por verdadero gesto lascivo suyo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer algo? Hoy tuvimos dos exámenes. Y ya entrenamos lo suficiente por la mañana. Lo único que me apetece es llegar al Dojo y descansar. Me duelen las neuronas de tanto pensar.

¡Claro que le dolían las neuronas! Si había pronunciado más de tres palabras sin pararse a respirar. ¿Por qué me lo hacía tan difícil? ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo que me costaba dar el primer paso?

-Digo…si…te gustaría hacer algo…por San Valentín.

Largó entonces una risotada de las suyas. Tan enfermizamente ridícula que realmente parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

-¡Pero, Akane! –dijo con tono condescendiente-. ¡Si el San Valentín es un cliché! Una mera festividad inventada por las tiendas de bombones para vender más. Un día comercial más como los cumpleaños y…

-¡IDIOTA! –le interrumpí sin llegar a notar que quizá mis manos se había adelantado al grito y ya empuñaban el mazo en alto (aún antes de que yo misma les diera la orden). Así de acostumbrada estaba a chocar con sus impertinencias. Incluso mientras salía volando noté como su boca no dejaba de pronunciar palabras amargas.

-Ya lo imagino, ya. El día que los vendedores de mazos noten que sus ventan bajan, ¡inventarán el San Akanetín!

¡SAN AKANETIN! ¿Es que acaso se le había ocurrido algo más ofensivo que eso al menudo hipócrita en toda su vida? Por una vez decidí romper con nuestra rutina y seguí la estela de su cuerpo surcando los aires hasta que por fin cayó sobre un banco de arena. ¡Maldito afortunado! Aquello ya era el colmo. De todos los sitios en los que podía aterrizar ¿tenía que ser justo en uno tan blandito?

-Pero vamos a ver, Don Farsante, -le sorprendí antes de que siquiera pudiera limpiarse la arena que cubría sus hombros-, ¿no has aceptado siete regalos ya hoy como hombre y quince como mujer?

-¡Eso no es verdad, bruta! –exclamó con bastante enojo…cualquiera diría que le dolía.

-¿Cómo que no? Si yo lo he visto…(y soportado).

-Pero no fueron quince. Solo catorce –argumentó con esa lógica Saotome que me hacían hervir los nervios otra vez.

-Pues eso –me vengué-. A San Hipocritín habría que ponerle tu cara en los anuncios con un pañal y una flecha con forma de dardo venenoso.

Entonces me atizó con su mejor golpe. Uno que por verbal y veloz no ví venir.

-Mejor hipócrita aficionado a Embaucadora confusa. Hace media hora te parecía un "fenómeno afeminado" por mojarme con agua fría para obtener dulces gratis y luego ¿quieres salir con el "fenómeno afeminado"? ¿Cómo podría tomarte en serio?

-Sí, claro, dicho así parece que tienes razón…

¿Tenía razón? A lo mejor. ¡UN MOMENTO! Por poco me liaba con su labia.

-…has aceptado los regalos de Ukyo y Shampoo ¿y encima pretendes que me sienta culpable por golpearte?

-¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que hagan los demás? –se encogió de hombros-. Si de todos modos no pensabas regalarme nada.

-¿Y TÚ SÍ?

Como única respuesta recibí un cascotazo en toda la frente. Era un protector nuevo para las rodillas. El viejo se me había roto entrenando hacía una semana.

-Y-yo…-tartamudeé-. ¿Cómo sabías que uso protector bajo el kimono? ¿Cómo sabías que se había roto?

-Nadie en su sano juicio –se llevó el dedo gordo al pecho y se señaló- practica con Ranma Saotome sin tomar los recaudos necesarios antes. Y sé que se han roto porque tus rodillas se sienten diferentes al tacto.

_¡Aja! Pervertido_ –pensé-. _Por eso insistías tanto el otro día con tus puñetazos al abdomen. Para que te bloqueara con las rodillas al desnudo._

-¿Diferentes cómo? –me sorprendí preguntando con osadía y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

¡Oh, Dios, estimado lector! Si le hubieses visto. Al gran Ranma Saotome, el imbatido. El héroe que no temía a nada, tartamudeando como un idiota y reculando como si se enfrentara a unos abominables fantasmas.

-No sé. Diferentes. Más…

-¿Más qué? ¿Suaves?

Se puso colorado.

-¿Sedosos? –continué-. ¿Blandos, sumisos, dúctiles y manejables? ¿Delicados y finos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo son mis rodillas al tacto, Ranma? Dímelo, que no lo sé.

Y estuve tan cerca de ganar, estimado lector. Tan, pero tan cerca, que hasta me duele el orgullo al recordarlo. Quiso el destino, sin embargo, que todo quedara en un empate ya que de pronto su expresión cambió por completo. Más lúcida, segura y peor aún, con el ego a punto de reventar de lo lleno que estaba.

-A propósito, Akane –preguntó con malicia-, ¿eso que asoma de aquellas bolsitas no serán, quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor, unas coderas para mi? ¿Cómo sabes que necesito unas, Akane? –preguntó con sorna-. ¿Cómo son mis bíceps al contacto directo? ¿Musculosos, fuertes, corpulentos y poderosos? ¿Recios, atléticos y fornidos? ¿Enérgicos, esforzados y valientes? ¿Heroicos, quizás?

Y así se pasó unos diez minutos más demostrándome una variedad léxica excepcional para denotar sus cualidades, hasta que tuve que callarle de la única manera que se me ocurrió entonces. Por cierto, no se lo digáis, por favor, pero sus labios son carnosos, suaves, suculentos y jugosos. Desde entonces, todos los 14 de febrero además de celebrar San Valentín y el día de nuestra primera cita, también se celebra, aunque Ranma no quiera admitirlo, San Egocentrín.

Fin

Dedicado, con amor, a Minefine7.


End file.
